


Mistletoe

by ptork66



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptork66/pseuds/ptork66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm and Trip have a moment together at Starfleet's Christmas ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 25 Days of Fic challenge I saw on tumblr. Crossposted there.

Trip leaned his head against Malcolm's, smiling slightly as he felt the man relax into him. He closed his eyes and tightened the arm he had around Malcolm's waist, pulling the man closer, and his thumb stroked over Malcolm's hand, their fingers entwined. They swayed gently side to side under the soft lights, the slow music setting the pace. He could just about pretend they were the only ones as he felt Malcolm breathe in and out, feeling a soft puff of air against his neck, their hearts beating in time with one another. He wondered if Malcolm pretended the same.

So attuned to Malcolm's body, he could tell when the man started to grow weary of their public display of affection. He bowed his head and tenderly kissed the side of Malcolm's neck. “Come with me,” He murmured. He pulled away and led Malcolm by the hand to a hidden alcove in the ball room.

They stood together, hand in hand, underneath the archway. Trip smiled and quickly glanced around the room to make sure they hadn't been noticed. He looked back to Malcolm. "Better?" He whispered.

Malcolm nodded sharply. "Much." His tense shoulders relaxed now that they were out of the scrutiny of so many people, most of them his superior officers, and he gave his lover a small, soft smile.

Trip wrapped his arms around Malcolm and held him close. He stroked his back, sighing softly. He buried his head in Malcolm's neck and inhaled deeply. He loved his husband's scent. He smiled, and his grip tightened, squeezing gently. After several moments, he pulled away and glanced at their surroundings again before his eyes found Malcolm's once more.

"Look," He murmured quietly. He looked and pointed up at the mistletoe hanging above their heads. "You know what that means." He tenderly touched Malcolm's cheek, and leaned into one another, holding each other as they kissed slowly and passionately. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
